Limit
by xXxKatsumixXx
Summary: "Show yourself, now!" Everything about the situation he was in screamed danger. The last thing he remembered was leaving his house to go into town; now he had no idea where he was, or who was watching him. - Rated M for violence and strong language


Sora was woken up by the alarming chill splashing over his body; frozen water, practically ice. He lifted his head and tried to stand, his arms and hands bound behind him and wrapped around a metal pole. A distorted voice spoke out to him, "Good morning."

Sora shook his head quickly to get water out of his face, and also to look for the person who had tied him up, "Who's there?" He started to hyperventilate and shake from the water that had drenched his summertime clothes. "Show yourself, now!" Everything about the situation he was in screamed danger. The last thing he remembered was leaving his house to go into town; now he had no idea where he was, or who was watching him.

The voice's laugh echoed and bounced off the walls of what looked to be a basement, or a storage unit. It spoke again, "Please, relax, I only want to play." This is when Sora looked up and noticed a miniature speaker hanging from above the stone ceiling. Sora scoffed, "Jigsaw? Scream?"

The voice laughed again, louder this time, "Something like that… You can call me God."

Sora's vision had begun to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him; there was a chair in a far corner, a door at the other end of the room, and a tool bench right beside the door. It was complete with a power saw, hammers, screw drivers, the whole shebang. He listened, waiting for the voice to start speaking again, or even for breathing. There was nothing.

This is when he started to panic, "Listen asshole, when I get my fucking hands on you I'm gonna-"

He was cut off, "Don't talk to God that way, how do you ever plan to make it into Heaven?"

This only made Sora angrier, "Heaven? With clouds and angels and all that other bullshit?"

"Consider the heaven I'm speaking of… your life."

Sora began to struggle with the rope tied around his wrists, "What? You plan on killing me?"

"Does death not scare you?" The voice sounded intrigued with the conversation.

Sora smirked, "Death wouldn't touch me without thinking twice about it."

The voice became low, "That's the problem with all of you "hero's". You think you're so invincible and nothing can ever touch you."

Suddenly, a sharp pain emitted from Sora's mouth and the side of his face began to throb; he hissed in pain. The person on the other end of the speaker heard and spoke, "The morphine is beginning to ware off." Sora hadn't noticed it, but his body had been completely numb since he had awoken. "You sure weren't going to come with me without a fight; I had to knock you out to bring you here."

Sora tasted blood when he ran his tongue along his teeth; his molar was even missing. "What if I told you you had lives in the palm of your hands, Sora? And if you didn't let one go, you would lose all of the other ones; the ones you hold dear?" He spat at the ground, "What are you talking about…?"

"I am saying that if you don't do as I say, when I say it, somebody you love is going to die."

_Someone I love…?_

Someone else's voice seeped from the speaker, a woman's, she sounded terrified, "Sora, sweetie, it's your mother."

The speaker had Sora's full attention, his head snapping up to the sound of his mother's voice, "Mom!?" His skull continued to throb in pain, he hissed again, gritting his teeth. The tears started to flow, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Sweetie, he has your friend's here and-" Sora's mother shrieked and the distorted voice began to speak again, "Listen to mommy, dear Sora, for she knows what's best."

Sora felt his anger turn to rage, it threatened to explode from his core, "**You son of a bitch!**"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sora, that is no way to act to your God."

"**Go to Hell!**"

Suddenly, the door across the room swung open. In walked a figure wearing a long black coat with its hood pulled over its head. It held a girl by her bicep, her legs were limp and her head hung low so Sora couldn't see her face. The cloaked figure threw her to the cemented ground before him. She reeked of blood and strawberries, a strange combination that made Sora's stomach churn. The girl groaned in pain as she woke from her forced slumber; she lifted her head and set her eyes on Sora's, "Sora…"

_Kairi…_

Sora struggled even more, eager to reach his dear friend, "Kairi! Oh, God!"

He didn't notice, but the cloaked figure had wandered over to the table of tools and grabbed one of the many hammers and the voice spoke, "Yes?"

"**You don't lay a fucking hand on her you fucker!**"

"Of course not, my friend here will be doing all of that for me."

Kairi was grabbed by the back of her neck and lifted into the air, forced to stand on her feet. The cloaked figure held out her left arm so that her elbow was facing up, and brought the hammer directly onto it, bending her arm into an uttermost painful position and breaking it. Kairi wailed in agony, falling to her knees in front of her friend.

"**No, stop!**"

The hammer came down upon Kairi's shoulder, popping it out of its socket and shattering it. The sound was almost as loud as her cries for help; they pierced his eardrums.

"**Please, stop hurting her! I'll do anything you ask, just please stop!**"

The figure was about to bring the hammer down again before the voice spoke calmly, "Stop."

Before they lowered the hammer to their side, they shoved Kairi forward, her head smacking into Sora's torso. He yearned to wrap his arms about her for protection. As if reading his mind, the figure walked around to the back of Sora and cut the rope with a blade; as he did this the voice spoke, "Do not think of taking the girl and running away. Don't forget I have your dear mother here, and someone else."

_Riku…_

Sora was in too much pain to stand and run. He wrapped his arms around Kairi's head gently as she cried into his chest; the only muscles she moved were the ones in her face. "Shhh, shhh.." His eyes wandered down her back as he noticed her clothes where torn and she had suffered multiple wounds from a sharp object; not to mention a blow to the head that matched his. "Please, don't hurt them anymore…" His voice was merely a whisper.

"…Bring the girl back…"

The figure grabbed Kairi, who had blacked out from the enormous amount of pain, by the waist and flung her over their shoulder. They took Kairi back out the door, closing it behind them. Sora had no intention of going after them, he knew it would do absolutely no good. "What… what do you want me to do?"

"Listen closely, Sora…"

****..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

**A/N: Like the story so far? R/R and there may be more chapters to come. Thank you for your time darling.**


End file.
